Still Untitled
by wind-diety-09
Summary: My very first fanfic........ About how Kurama hides his love for Botan......KxB........Please R&R!!!!!!!!!


Note: YuYu Hakusho characters are not mine. I'm just using them to satisfy my self and to entertain others.  
  
Still Untitled  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I found her sitting on a huge rock along the seashore while the wind gently played with her ocean blue colored hair. She sure is pretty. Her smile that is always reflected in her purple eyes, can make every person's heart soften and love her. I can prove it because she was the only one, other than my mother, who can melt and soften this cold hearted kitsune in me. She was the only one who accepted me and befriend me despite her knowledge of knowing who I am in my past. She didn't mind the fact that I was the feared, cold hearted Youko Kurama who once dwelled in a dangerous place called Makai. What is important for her is that I'm trying to take a new leap and now living as a ningen with his mother. She's so pure and innocent and she doesn't deserve a youkai thief like me.  
  
I watched her as she turned her head toward me and my emerald eyes met her purple ones. She gave me her sweet smile that is one of the many things I love about her.  
  
"Did they asked you to look for me, Kurama-kun?" Botan asked while standing up on the rock.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Too bad..." She whispered as her smile slowly disappeared.  
  
"Nani?" I asked her, unfortunately hearing her whisper.  
  
"I won't be able to look at this view again... Come here and look at this."  
  
I went toward her without any question, which is the opposite thing that I will do if ever it wasn't her who's inviting me. Normally, I always sense my surroundings for any sign of traps and I always question the person asking me to come. That's what I practiced to do ever since I was the youlai thief in Makai. I reached the place she's standing on and looked at the view she wanted me to see.  
  
"Kawaii, ne?" I heard her say as I watched the beautiful scenery before me.  
  
The sun is about to set behind the mountain's peak. This gave the sky it's orange color that is reflected on the water beneath us. I closed my eyes and listened to the splashing of water as it hit the rock. It's so peaceful here.  
  
"Kurama-kun?" I heard her sweet voice as it combines with the sounds of nature around us.  
  
I smiled and opened my eyes to face her. "So this is where you've been when you disappeared a while ago while we're celebrating."  
  
"Hai... I thought I'll see the sunset if I climd this rock... so here I am."  
  
"Keiko and Yukina was worried about you."  
  
"Keiko?" then she giggled softly. "I thought she wouldn't notice because she's so busy welcoming Yuusuke back from Makai." then she giggled again.  
  
I silenced my self and listened to her soft giggle. It was like music in my ear. Her voice, her giggles, her laughter always makes me feel this way.  
  
"Kurama-kun?"  
  
And the sound of my name being uttered by her sweet voice.  
  
"Kurama-kun, I think that's Kuwabara calling us."  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and opened my eyes to see what she's pointing at. It was definitely Kuwabara waving at us and calling us to go back there. I looked at her again and smiled. "I guess that means we should leave now."  
  
I noticed her smile slowly disappear as she turned around to look at the sunset again.  
  
"I hate to leave this place. I want to see the sunset just once more" she stated with great disappointment.  
  
I want her to smile again just like the way she did when she played in the water with the others a while ago. Just like the way she did when she asked me to view this scene with her. I want her to but I don't kinow how to make her smile. Suddenly a thought came to my mind. I smiled and took a bright red rose from the back of my blood colored hair. I handed it to her and watched her as her smile slowly returned on her face. I can't believe such little things can make her smile like this.  
  
"Is this for me?" she asked as her eyes sparkle from delight and took the rose from my hand.  
  
"Hai... and I promise you that I'll bring you here again one day."  
  
"Honto? Arigatou Kurama-kun!"  
  
"Let's go back now."  
  
I climed down the rock first and reached her hand and helped her climb down. I recieved a simple 'arigatou' from her when she reached the ground. We walked together along the seashore as the water rushed toward our feet. I turned my head toward her and watched as she played with the rose that I gave her then held it up to her nose and smelled it.  
  
"Arigatou Kurama-kun." she said softly.  
  
"For the rose?" I asked her still with a smile on my lips.  
  
"Hai... and for the promise you gave me a while ago. I know you just said that to make me feel better. You really don't have to fulfill that promise."  
  
"But I mean it."  
  
"Honto?" She asked as her face brightened and look at me with those purple orbs.  
  
"Hai... I mean what I said a while ago. I'll bring you here again if you have the time." I promised her, determined to fulfill that promise.  
  
"I already have all the time in the world since, as of now, everything is over. You and Yuusuke are back from the tournament in Makai and I still haven't recieved a report about another enemy comming up." She explained to me, her hands now stopped playing with the rose I gave her.  
  
"I see... I hope nothing bad will come up again. I want to take a rest first since I haven't recovered yet from my fight in Makai." I stated, remembering the hardships that we have to overcome in Makai in order to survive and win the tournament.  
  
"I think I better let you rest for a while before I drag you here again.... Besides, I know you still have to recover from your lessons at school."  
  
"That wouldn't be too hard..."  
  
"For a witty youkai thief like you... Maybe I should rephrase my last sentence." then she laughed musically.  
  
I once again silenced my self and thought about what she said. A youkai thief... a witty, blood thirsty, feared and cold hearted youkai thief who don't care about anything except for the valuable things I stole from the richest people in Makai. I'm totaly a different person in my past... and she know about it. She don't desrve someone with a wicked past. She deserves someone much better. That's the reason why I still haven't told her about my true feelings... The only reason why I have to love her in secrecy.  
  
"Gomen na sai." I heard her whisper.  
  
I looked beside me and noticed that she's not there. That's when I noticed that she stopped behind me and was already five steps behind. I stopped walking and headed toward her. Her head was bowed and facing the ground and her hands are both at her sides. I reached her and slowly tilted her chin up with my hand. My emerald eyes met her purple ones once again and I saw sadness reflected on them.  
  
"Why the sad look?" I asked her.  
  
"Gomen na sai..." she whispered softly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saying that you're a youkai thief..." she said much softer than the last one.  
  
"You're sorry for saying that?"  
  
"Hai... Gomen..."  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry. There's nothing wrong if you're telling the tru-"  
  
"Iei! You're not a youkai thief. You were once... but you already changed. You are Kurama... a simple ningen and a Reikai tantei who helped us when we need it. You are Kurama... Shoiri's son and my friend... our friend. I don't care if you were a youkai thief in your past. What I care about is who you are now.... So please, don't say that." she half-shouted-half- explained to me.  
  
Sadness was reflected in her purple eyes as she tell me the things that make me forget that I still have Youko Kurama in me... But no matter what she say... I still know she don't deserve me and my love. Not from someone like me.  
  
"Is that what you think about me?" I asked her.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Her answer made me smile as I turn around to face Yuusuke and the others who are waiting for us. "Let's go now." I said to her.  
  
I started to walk but I felt her hand grasp my right hand and stopped me.  
  
"You still haven't forgiven me..." she stated.  
  
I sighed then looked at her again.  
  
"Okay... I forgive you. Now, will you please come with me because they're already waiting for us." I said as I stretch my hand toward her.  
  
She smiled at me and took my hand and walked with me side by side. I wish someday I'll be deserving of her love and walk with her like this as lovers. I wish someday I'll be able to do that...  
  
Author's note: We'll here's the first chapter of this still untitled fanfic. I just made some adjustment according to the reviews I recieved. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and if you have any ideas of what could be a good title for this one, please e-mail me at wind_diety_09@yahoo.com. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
